vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Lightbrad
|-|Isaac= |-|With Monsters= Summary Isaac Lightbrad is a 14-year-old boy who was separated from his parents amid the chaos enveloping the world caused by Seneka Windell, The Diva of Twilight and was found by a venerable Magician named Hanna Arlend who lives deep in the old forest. Taking him as her student, the Hanna begins the boy's training in magic. Not long afterward, Russel Lightbrad, his father, appears before him in the forest. Without saying a word he hands Isaac a Wand and then is gone. Wondering what his father meant, his desire to find him sparks a great adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 4-C | At least 4-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Isaac Lightbrad Origin: LostMagic Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Magician, Sage of Hope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can create balls of flame, flame lances and even fire storms), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create blades of wind that slice through opponents, storms and tornadoes), Earth Manipulation (Can terraform the battlefield, in addition to creating rocks and storms made of stones), Darkness Manipulation (Can create spheres of darkness), Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze enemies in place through ice balls, create ice shards and hail), Healing (Can completely restore his health with different abilities), Poison Manipulation (Poison skills can poison his foes), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his stats with through various spells), Damage Transferal, Damage Reduction, Morality Manipulation (Can decide whether his conjured monsters are evil or good), Explosion Manipulation (Can induce explosions and make objects explode), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce a feeling of drowsiness on his foes to put them to sleep), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause an opponent to gain the feeling of rage through Rage Trap and other emotion based spells), Summoning (Can call upon his conjured monsters and gods from other worlds to assist him in battles), Sealing and Power Nullification (Trap abilities grant him the power to completely seal an opponent and their abilities), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can induce curses on his enemy to reduce their stats), BFR (Can vanish his opponent from battle with Dark Crush), Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, floods and hurricanes), Death Manipulation (Death Traps grant him the ability to trap and instantly kill an opponet), Aura (Can create auras based on the various elements), Forcefield Creation (Able to create barriers and forcefields that protect him from damaging attacks. These barriers even work without having to think about them), Disease Manipulation (Virus allows him to control and implant viruses within an opponent), Time Stop (Can completely stop time through Frozen Time), Limited Probability Manipulation (Death Gamble can alter the probability of whether someone dies), Invisibility (Can become invisble through various Spells), Fear Manipulation (Terror and Pure Terror can make the enemies too scared to fight), Resistance to Possession (His powerful willpower allowed to liberate himself from the Diva of Twilight's possession) and Electricity Manipulation (Stood just fine being continuously struck by the Russel's lightning even after being "killed") Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to some early bosses, who can create giant dunes and a castle bigger than an entire forest. Capable of terraforming entire battlefields and altering their appearance) | Star level (By mastering high level earth spells he can use Star Pull, which allows him to pull stars from the sky to drop them into his enemies) | At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Defeated the Diva of Twilight after she had gained a part of The Creator's power, who claimed to be able to recreate the universe anew) Speed: Subsonic (Isaac can dodge sound based abilities) | Sub-Relativistic (Isaac is able to dodge attacks made of pure light and sunlight) | Infinite (Ancient Dragons predate the universe and naturally exist without Time, and Isaac fought the Diva with a part of The Creator's powers, who's superior to the Ancient Dragons) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar (Can pull stars with Star Fall) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: City Block Class | Star Class | At least Star Class, likely Universe Class+ Durability: City Block level (Can tank attacks from comparable opponents) | Star level (Can take attacks from his father Russel) | At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Endures attacks from the Diva with a part of The Creator's power) Stamina: High. Can cast a magnitude of spells on a short amount of time while pressed from enemy army's attacks Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with magic, Cross-dimensional with summons | Standard melee range, Stellar with magic, Cross-dimensional with summons | Standard melee range, At least Stellar, likely Universal+ with magic, Cross-dimensional with summons Intelligence: Isaac is a master in the use of magic in all forms, also can wield The Light Wand with ease despite not having much experience with it. Isaac is also capable of leading entire armies of conjured monsters and can even come out on top. Isaac was even able to outwit Diva with a part of The Creator's power. Standard Equipment: The Wand of Light | The Wand of Hope Weaknesses: Isaac prefers to avoid fighting Key: Early-Game | Mid-Game | End-Game Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Morality Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Nintendo Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fear Users Category:LostMagic Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2